


Spider's Web

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's watching a spider making its web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Pókháló](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920283) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> This was only a sudden idea and it's really a cliché, but I decided to share, because myvision4free complained about me never writing UruKai.

A little black spider decided to spin its web right over the corner of the window. Kai watched it as the creature was working hard on making its home. The drummer smiled to himself at the sight. He could have killed the little spider easily, but he didn't have the heart to take its life away. It looked cute anyway, and they say spiders bring luck into your home, but if you kill them, you kill your luck too.

Suddenly a small fly appeared out of nowhere, flying right into the half-finished web. It couldn't notice it, for the web was almost invisible. A second later the spider was there, immobilizing the struggling fly with its poison, and then he started wrapping it up for a later meal.

"What are you doing?" a deep husky voice asked, making Kai snap back to reality, and slender but strong arms wrapped around his frame from behind.

A small, almost bitter smile appeared on the drummer's lips. "Nothing." he mumbled, glancing back over his shoulder. Uruha smiled at him softly and kissed him on the lips.

So strange, Kai thought. He was feeling like he was caught in the web of a giant spider whenever Uruha was holding him like this. But unlike that poor fly, he didn't mind being immobilized by the sweet poison on Uruha's lips.


End file.
